guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon/Archive 8
This is an archive of my talk page, from June 22nd, 2007 to September 7th, 2007. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. aaaaaaaaieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Stop breaking recent changes again you numnuts!! =D —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:44, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :OMG Dork alert! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 06:47, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::What where? -Auron 06:50, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::You deleted guildwiki! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 08:14, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Question So, I'm way past a natural bedtime, which means I must avoid sleep at all costs. And what better way then to go to every website I can find? Anyway, I checked out your Wikipedia profile and saw a mention of Pokemon in your games section... might I ask which Pokemon games you play? I'm a pretty big fan of the series as well... nothing more fun then fighting the same Pokemon over and over and writing down the number of battles for a few hours just to get a small increase in stat points. If you've got Pearl or Diamond, let me know, I've got a rather empty Wi-Fi friends list. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:08, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :EV training is standard imo. Just transfer your macho brace over from R/S and buy a ton of carbos etc, and you only have to fight about 50 actual battles to completely EV train one mon :P :Yeh, I've got diamond. PM me or MSN me or w/e your trainer number and I'll see what we can do (poffin mixing ftw imo). -Auron 06:19, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::Screw, I want diamond, not released yeat !@#$% —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 09:46, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::I also have Diamond, but I don't think I'll ever beat the Elite Four. Can't be bothered to grind. I got the game for like $28 though, so I can't complain too loudly. —Tanaric 18:45, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Put your weak ones into daycare at soleceon, then just run around. They level up based on steps in there :P -Auron 18:50, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::::They're all "my weak ones." —Tanaric 18:54, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::You can normally make it to the end of the game without having to go nuts leveling anyone... just try to fight every trainer you can along the way. Once you get to Victory Road, just use a Water or Grass-type and give an Exp. Share to the guy that needs training. Almost every wild Pokemon in there is a Rock-type, and they go down easy against water or grass. ::::::@ Auron: I think I've already got a Macho brace... But my Pokemon are undergoing low-level EV training... so they need to hang onto the Exp. Share. I'm EV training two at once, though, so it goes fairly quickly. (they both need Attack training.) I'll try to get in touch with you sometime... my Friend code's on my Bulbapedia userpage as well, if you need it. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:34, 27 June 2007 (CDT) I stopped playing those games for a reason... [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 19:40, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :I transcended the need for a "life" long ago, so I'm free to play as many games as I like. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:42, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::I started losing interest after I learned that a complete pokedex was impossible without cheating, looked up the cheat codes and was unable to find all of the codes for perfect pokemon. -- Gordon Ecker 19:51, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Hmph, that all depends which game you're trying to complete the PokeDex in. D/P can be filled up entirely without cheating; still waiting for the event that releases the tickets for Arceus, Shaymin, and Darkrai though. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:54, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::You can technically get credit for a complete pokedex without visiting any of the nintendo events. I completed the ruby/sapphire pokedex without having deoxys etc. -Auron 20:12, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Hmm, never knew that. I've got Deoxys anyway though. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:52, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Anyone has Arceus? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 11:05, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::The only people who have Arceus at the moment should be Japanese players and people with GameShark or some other cheating device. As far as I know, the event ticket hasn't been given out yet in America... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 11:40, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::What's the best starter pokemon? I'm thinking of Turtwig. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 11:43, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Piplup is a good choice too; at the final evolution, it's a Water/Steel type. The /Steel type removes a few of Water's more common weaknesses, and adds a few different ones... I've been seeing a few of them in the Wi-Fi Battle Tower. :::::::::Try checking out my Sortable PokéDex . No particular reason, I just want people to look at my work. :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 11:55, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::P.S.: New sig, eh? ::::::::::Well, I don't like penguins, and the ape is ugly, so I'm going for Turtwig. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 15:47, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Hehe, that's what I got too. Walking mountain FTW. (actually, I caught a Shinx early on and barely trained my starter again. Luxray FTW.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 17:42, 28 June 2007 (CDT) GW:NPA There's a section about removal of comments. --Fyren 20:43, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :I was removing his nonsensical rant that started with a hundred #'s, not his violation of NPA. Although to be fair, I just hit rollback, none of it was worth keeping. -Auron 20:48, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::You could argue the second edit was or wasn't "vandalism" but the first should not be removed. --Fyren 20:51, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Right. My bad. -Auron 20:52, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Sig Whatever happened to your signature, Auron? It's just plaintext with no link to your userpage. Or are you doing that intentionally? /confused (T/ ) 20:58, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Have you tried clicking on it? -Auron 21:01, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Heh, never noticed that :/ --Gimmethegepgun 21:02, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::Auron archived my campaign to turn his signature into a pretty pink-hearted thing. —[[User:JediRogue|♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:03, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::You're too smart for me by half, Auron. Gg :p (T/ ) 21:04, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Haha, I never noticed that it's a link... clever. You could take it a step farther and go the annoying route if you liked... how about this? :::::--Auron.¤° :::::...but you would never do anything like that. I don't think. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:11, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Do you Have an Iphone? or whatever it is called? Is it cool? ... What is it exactly, it was all in the news but I still don't know what it is. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 13:09, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :Some apple product funded by microsoft so M$ can say they aren't a monopoly. I have a samsung phone which I am quite fine with, so I don't think I'll be "upgrading" to an iphone at any time. -Auron 17:02, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'm holding out until it drops into the MP3 player price range. Cell phones are almost free and a really small portable video player doesn't really appeal to me. -- Gordon Ecker 18:42, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::It's got some seriously nice features... touch screen for everything, plays YouTube, browses the web, MP3 player, cellphone, text messaging, camera, map, and all that good stuff. If it wasn't for that $600 price tag, I might even want one. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:51, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeh... I have a laptop for a reason. I don't want to watch youtube videos on a screen the size of my palm. I talk on a phone, I watch movies on a computer. Funny how that works, eh? :P -Auron 19:48, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::::heheh finally someone else with a brain. soon people will be driving their cellphones to work. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090]] 19:57, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::::(edit conflict) :::::Myself, I don't make phonecalls, I've got a PSP that handles MP3's quite nicely, and I'm currently editing from my backyard via laptop. Another reason why I have no need to spend $600. :D but if I didn't have all this stuff, then an iPhone might be pretty cost-effective... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:58, 2 July 2007 (CDT) I spent more than I intended I know I told you I'd spend less than $1000, but I ended up buying a Sharp Aquos 32" 1080p LCD (LC-32D62U) for $1200. I also bought a DVI -> HDMI adapter, and thus now play Guild Wars at 1920x1080 resolution. I'm really enjoying it. :) —Tanaric 17:38, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :My head would hurt at that resolution. Regardless, GvGing on a screen that huge would be awesome beyond belief. -Auron 19:34, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::Just imagine watching a mission cutscene at that resolution! Totally awesome. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 20:23, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::I have 60 resolution. Do I rule 2? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 20:33, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I bumped the font sizes up a little, and I sit much further away than is traditional in computing (about six feet), but it's really very comfortable and very easy to play. I don't want to go back. :) —Tanaric 14:55, 7 July 2007 (CDT) GvG Eh, we were able to hold on until after VoD. Have fun with your extra 1 rating. :D --Kale Ironfist 05:46, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :eh? -Auron 05:57, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::Lloyd Asplund. VEIL. Doesn't ring any bells? It was less than an hour ago! --Xasxas256 06:05, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::Veil eh? I hate wizard's isle. Worst map ever. -Auron 06:06, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah plus you only won because you had an Aussie on your team :P --Xasxas256 06:13, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Was it leak? Cos he fell asleep at about 17:00 and died in their base after vod, woke up around 22:00... then ran in to solo their GL. That sounds pretty aussie to me. -Auron 06:15, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Nah Tribal is from Down Under. I think everybody here is falling asleep at the moment, GvG scene sux...zzzzzzzz --Xasxas256 06:19, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Oh, that infuse monk was hella insane. Had three degen hexes and a sin training him and he would double infuse to save the wars, and touch immediately... he was invincible :p -Auron 06:22, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Hehe : ;) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Dupek_the_Mighty&diff=932560&oldid=927822 [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:01, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::Uh... okay. -Auron 20:51, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::http://206.127.153.172/wiki/User_talk:Emily_Diehl#Dupek_is_Polish.3F BTW I don't get it either. --Xasxas256 21:29, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Hello Again So, after talking with you in-game and realizing that I haven't even created a user page for myself, I've decided to at least take a stab at it. I guess that means I should figure out how all this wikicode stuff works. Nazmazh 01:21, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::) Easiest way to start a page is with userboxes - they can be really creative, and some can be simple and to the point. Check out User:Defiant Elements/My Userboxes for a bunch of custom ones, the template ones you can find on people's pages (stuff like or ). -Auron 01:47, 22 July 2007 (CDT) RA FTW Here's that intelligent discussion I was telling you about. To whoever was playing as that Warrior, you made my day. :P And yes, I am aware of the 1337-ness of my skillbar. No need to mention it. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:49, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :Lolllllllll pwned. I can't believe you'd do something as noob as bring war hate, I mean damn, who does that? -Auron 03:02, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::Me, depending on the time of day, there seems to be a warr spike at certain times of the day, disable half their team for the entire game :D. -- Xeon 03:07, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::It wasn't even anything as clever as "warrior hate", I just needed a way to blind for Signet of Shadows. :P My two teammates actually left in that fight... I killed the enemy caster, then Shadow Melded back, and the other three warriors (+pet) started ganging up on my Warrior teammate. Meaning they were packed nice and tight, so of course Powder got all of them... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:34, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I had an ele call me a noob for continuously interrupting his 2 sec cast spells. Good times...Lord of all tyria 04:12, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I brought Cripshot the other day but I forgot to turn Local on. Probably missed all kinds of hilarity. D: 22:05, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Lol, prob'bly. Don't worry, I'll bring Cripshot along sometime and take screencaps, so you can see what you've missed. :P (don't hold me to that.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 22:08, 23 July 2007 (CDT) B& User:Polimorphicclone, vandal. '—ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 22:48, 25 July 2007 (CDT) :Attended to. I know you've asked them to stop Auron, I felt it was ban worthy though, as those edits were not testing IMO. --Xasxas256 22:56, 25 July 2007 (CDT) I hear you like Pokemon So I went through my old (RL) archives of Internet things and found this for you: M tunnen sen jo kasvavan voiman sisllin Uuden haasteen toteutan ja teen sen pystypin Takaa vuorten huippujen etsin aina vaan ja Pokemonin jokaisen m opin tuntemaan - Pokemon! Omakseni saan - usko vaan Me yhdess voitetaan - Pokemon! S oot mun ystvin Olet aina vierellin - Pokemon! Omakseni saan Kun uskaltaa, niin rohkeus palkan saa Toinen toistaan opettaa - Pokemon! Omakseni saan, omakseni saan - Pokemon! Enjoy! P.S.: You are running out of good PvP names. "Ohaiere Im Auron" :P (T/ ) 05:01, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Auron Bananaphone is pretty good though :p -Auron 05:21, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Some random newb in RA: "Oh noes! It's that guy, Auron Luvs Mudkip!" *ragequit* --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:54, 4 August 2007 (CDT) halp auron auron auron halp auron i cant set the character boxes to be set to "hide" by default!!!111 halp auron -- Nova -- ( ) 11:00, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Just put two boxes on the page, they should hide themselves if there's more then one vertically. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 14:41, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeh, put em side by side and they'll hide automatically. Weird things happen when you deviate from that :P -Auron 21:01, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Hmm.. :D Thanks very much guys. -- Nova -- ( ) 12:46, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Hey, what has happened with your old singnature? read header plz. 62.45.191.0 14:50, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :It got old :P -Auron 19:41, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::Whereas your current one is just lame! :P Actually this one is pretty old too isn't it? Old and lame, time to put you out to pasture, it's ok, I figure I'll get put out to stud instead. --Xasxas256 23:19, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::MAKE IT PURPLE! IT IS NOT GAY COLOR< IT IS A ROYAL COLOR! 62.45.191.0 05:39, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::On that note, Pink used to be a boy's color, while Blue was for girls. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:35, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::you sure? 86.83.15.245 14:53, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::he's right. - Y0_ich_halt 16:56, 4 September 2007 (CDT) User talk:65.80.249.215 Care to take a look for me? He even wiped my page clean...— ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:12, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Help i just submitted 3 new articles and i wanna make sure i did them correctly Duanehaas 08:06, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Thanks Apparently I make enemies even when I'm not on the wiki. Thanks for taking care of it. :) --Rainith 16:00, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Check plx User:72.83.152.240 find user name. Have no check here. Ty. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 21:08, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Matches with PvX. I don't have access to GWiki checkuser (if there is one). -Auron 21:37, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Can't help that guy then =(. Oh well. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:06, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::lol...just had the worst AB expierience ever lulz... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:59, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::We don't have checkuser. —Tanaric 01:24, 7 September 2007 (CDT)